scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don’t Fool with a Ph-Ph-Phantom
Don’t Fool with a Ph-Ph-Phantom is the first episode of the first season of The Brand New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Two phantoms haunt the gang on a dark and stormy night. Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving down a muddy road on a dark and stormy night. Scooby and Shaggy list all the monsters they might meet. Velma says there is no such thing as ghosts. Soon, the van runs out of gas in front of an old-spooky-looking mansion. The gang gets out of the van, and walks inside the mansion. It zooms over to a tree, and a ghost looks out from behind the tree and laughs evilly. Inside the mansion, the gang discovers that Laurel and Hardy have taken cover from the storm too. Laurel and Hardy explain that their car ran out of gas a few miles away, and the strange thing is they had just stopped at a gas station a few minutes before the car ran out of gas. The gang realizes Stan is gone! The gang splits up to look for Stan. Scooby, Shaggy, and Oliver are searching upstairs. A man walks to them, his name is Samuel. Samuel asks them what they are doing in the house. Shaggy asks Samuel what he is doing in the house. Samuel says he owns the house. Scooby, Shaggy, and Oliver say their leaving. After escaping Samuel, Scooby, Shaggy, and Oliver find themselves in the basement. No lights are on, so they can’t see. Scooby turns on the lights. They see a phantom floating in the basement. He warns them to leave, or they will never see Stan Laurel again. The phantom laughs evilly as he vanishes into a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for Stan. They see a man stuffing money into his pockets. He sees the gang, says his name is Frank, and dashes away. Velma says that he was odd. They see a card Frank dropped. It says: T.G.M. Scooby, Shaggy, and Oliver find themselves in the kitchen. After five minutes of looking for a snack, Scooby and Shaggy discover Stan in the freezer, tied up. Oliver takes him out of the freezer and unties him. Stan explains that a phantom grabbed him and stuffed him in the freezer. Soon, they have all met up. Suddenly, a letter falls from the sky. Shaggy reads the letter and gasps. It says It is I, the Phantom! If you don't leave I will take Oliver, and you will never see him again. Velma says it's just somebody trying to scare them off. The gang splits up to look for clues. Scooby, Shaggy, and Stan Laurel are searching for clues. They see a shadowy figure sneaking around. They follow him, and in three minutes, they follow him right into a trap; Scooby, Shaggy, and Stan are now in a cage! Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for clues. They find another letter. Velma picks it up and reads it, not taking her eyes off the letter. It says This is your final warning! I've taken everybody but you! Velma turns around and sees that Fred is gone! Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, Laurel, Daphne, Fred, and Oliver are in a prison cell. They bang on the walls, hoping to get out. After two minutes of looking for a way out, Shaggy discovers a secret passageway. They all enter the passageway, and they hear ghostly moaning. The lights go out in the passageway, and when they turn on, Fred is gone, and where he was standing is a note with a dagger pinning it to the wall. Velma runs up to everybody. Shaggy explains what happened. They take the letter down. It says His ghost will haunt you forever! Soon, they are near the end of the passageway. A pure white Fred walks up to the gang, moaning. Scooby and Shaggy are scared, but Velma dumps water on Fred's ghost. After the water rinses Fred off, he is normal again. Velma says this clue proves the phantom is a fake. Fred agrees. They exit the secret passageway and find themselves in a cave of some sort. The gang splits up. Scooby, Shaggy, and Stan are walking around the cave. They see diamonds on the walls; they are about to take some but they hear footsteps and hide. '' The phantom walks over to the diamonds. He picks them off the walls one by one and sticks them in a bag. Another phantom comes over and takes the bag from the other phantom. The two phantoms leave the cave. Scooby, Shaggy, and Stan come out from their hiding spot, and they are disappointed to find out all the diamonds are gone. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Oliver are looking around. They hide as they see the two phantoms exiting the cave. When the phantoms are gone they leave their hiding spot. Velma says they should exit the cave. When they arrive outside of the cave Velma points to a sign hanging above the cave's entrance. It says ''All diamonds in this cave belong to Samuel Shaker. Meanwhile, Stan, Shaggy, and Scooby are finding their way out of the cave. They trip on a dagger that is pinning a letter to the ground. The letter says: Leave this cave and this house or you won't live to see tomorrow. Shaggy, Scooby, and Stan dash away from the letter. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Stan are out of the cave and with the rest of the gang. Scooby explains what happened. Fred explains what happened too. Velma says she has almost solved the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy are confused, but Fred agrees with Velma. Fred says they need to set a trap. The plan for the trap is Scooby and Shaggy will pretend they have all the diamonds, and lure the ghosts into the cave. Then Scooby will lead the ghost into Fred's trap. Shaggy asks how he is going to get him and Scooby to be the bait. Fred holds up a box of Scooby Snacks and tosses two to Shaggy and two to Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby say their up for the job. Scooby and Shaggy go off. Fred explains that Stan and Oliver will have to press two buttons to activate the trap. Scooby and Shaggy are pretending they have all the diamonds. They two phantoms appear and chase them. Scooby and Shaggy run into Fred's trap and get captured in it. The phantoms run away, and Fred jumps for them. The phantoms are about to get to the exit of the cave, when Daphne and Velma tackle them. Soon the phantoms are tied up. Fred unmasks them. The leader phantom is some guy they didn't meet, and the other phantom is Frank. Frank dressed up as a phantom to scare people away from the cave so he could steal diamonds. Then his boss would come and take the diamonds to sell. Later, Scooby and the gang and Laurel and Hardy are driving home. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Phantoms Suspects *Samuel *Frank Culprits Locations *Samuel's House *Cave Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Crossovers